The DNA Probe Laboratory (Core 9001) will analyze histologic and cytologic specimens from individuals from the study groups of Projects 0004 and 0006 in this Program Project. The Core laboratory is responsible for receiving, cataloging and returning all specimens collected in Projects 0004 and 0006. All specimens will be tested for the presence of human papillomavirus (HPV) DNA using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification method. The inclusion of a Core laboratory in this Program Project allows specimens to be processed and tested in an efficient manner conserving both effort and expense. Also, performance of the PCR in one laboratory insures the standardization of test procedures and interpretation of results.